


More Than Enough

by minskoos



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Mimo, One Shot, dancer momo, established relationship kinda, ish, my first fic pls don't be mean, other members are mentioned, this sucks sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minskoos/pseuds/minskoos
Summary: Momo and Mina are roommates in college and they're hopelessly in love. (Something short with basically just fluff).





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written /anything/ before and I'm just kinda testing this out idk,, This fic also doesn't really have a point, I just wrote it and tried to sorta make a story. Please leave comments on ways I could improve and don't hate me<3 I also suck at coming up with ideas so if this is plain srry

Momo entered her apartment exhausted after a long day at dance practice and doing schoolwork. She shut the door behind her quietly in case Mina was sleeping. She almost always was before 11pm.

Her and Mina had been sharing an apartment for the past two years. Their mutual friend, Sana had introduced them at the end of their first year of college. Momo had gone with Sana to the coffee shop that Mina worked at. Sana had been so excited to introduce them, positive that they would become great friends. And she was right. Momo was immediately taken with Mina. She was quiet, had the kindest, most gentle smile Momo had ever laid her eyes on, and Mina's eyes held all the stars. After having a cup of coffee Sana had ditched Momo to have lunch with her girlfriend, Dahyun, and (easily) convinced Mina to walk Momo to her next class. They talked the whole way there, not a moment spent in awkwardness. They exchanged numbers and the rest was history.

Momo had been looking for a roommate before her second year started and her first thought was too ask Mina to room with her. They had become very close over the summer, spending practically every day together whether they were alone or with others. Sometimes they would just walk into town and visit stores or just spend time at each other's dorms watching movies and eating. They would spend nights together and whisper each others secrets in the dark. They both knew they could trust each other with anything. Momo had asked Mina about rooming together and she had ran into her arms laughing and said yes. They were with Tzuyu at the time and she had joked that it seemed as if they had just gotten married. If Momo were being honest, the two of them really acted like a couple. Always flirting, clinging to each other, and laughing quietly in their own little world no matter where they were. Their friends didn't mention it too much anymore, so used to them acting like this that they just left it alone. Two years later, and their relationship was as strong as ever. Momo wouldn't change it for the world.

Smiling at the thought of Mina, Momo put her large bag and books on the counter and headed to the fridge to grab something to eat. She's on a diet due to an upcoming dance competition, but tonight, Momo was too tired to care. She grabbed tub of ice cream and a spoon and headed to the living room, ready to relax and catch up on missed episodes of Game of Thrones. She was walking towards the couch when she realized someone had already occupied it.

Mina was curled up with a blanket and a cup of tea on the far left side of the couch. She had an open book in her hands, meaning she was probably far too immersed in the novel to notice that Momo had arrived home.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now," Momo announced as she settled on the other side of the couch with her ice cream in hand.

Mina looked up, gasped and dropped her book on the floor. "Shit, you scared me so bad," she said as she collected herself and leaned down to pick her book up from the floor.

Momo giggled at her, "Sorry. I didn't try to sneak up on you, but you were too absorbed in that book of yours to notice me." Mina glared at her and pouted. Momo laughed again and reached over to peck her lips, immediately making Mina blush as a smile creeped its way onto her face.

"Fine. You're forgiven only because you have ice cream and you're gonna share some with me," Mina retorted.

Momo smiled fondly at her. "Was already planning on sharing the moment I saw you sitting there."

Mina put her book on the table and reached her hand out for a spoon. After grabbing another spoon from the kitchen, Momo scooted closer so they could share in the comfort of each other's warmth. Mina threw the blanket over them both noticing what Momo was doing.

"But really," Momo said over a mouthful of ice cream, "I thought you would be asleep. What are you still doing up?"

"You know me, I was almost done with my book and couldn't sleep without finishing it," Mina replied.

Momo nodded and smiled. She wasn't surprised. Mina always had a book in her hands. She managed to balance school and other activities well, always leaving her time to finish at least one book every week. Momo admired her. She never was one for reading despite wanting to get into it more after meeting Mina. However, she was always too busy or too tired to even bother trying to pick up and finish a novel.

"How was your day?" Mina asked. "Are you ready for the competition next weekend? I'm so excited to see your performance!"

"It was pretty good. Sana and I went out to lunch and then she ditched me again to go over to Dahyun's place and hang out," she said with air quotations while rolling her eyes.

Mina chuckled. Sana and Dahyun were hardly ever seen apart. They were the talk of campus because they were what people called a "power couple". Both gorgeous and absolutely perfect for each other. "They're really cute together though, you have to admit," Mina remarked.

"Yeah, they really are," Momo sighed and stared down at the ice cream tub. She wanted a relationship like theirs. Not that she would ever tell anyone. Her friends would just say that she had Mina, which is true. Momo never really knew where they stood though. Nayeon always asked Momo if they had started dating yet. The answer was always the same. No. Momo would admit that she wanted a relationship with Mina, had thought about it endlessly, but she didn't want to ruin what they had. Not without knowing how Mina felt. Maybe someday.

"You good?"

Mina's voice startled Momo out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Mina's concerned eyes. "Sorry, yeah I'm fine," Momo said and gave her a small smile. Mina looked like she was about to protest so Momo cleared her throat, "Anyways, I think I'm ready for the competition. The dance is so hard though and I'm still nervous I'm gonna mess up on stage." Momo looked up to see Mina rolling her eyes at her.

"Come on, you're gonna be incredible. I've been to your practice billions of times and you're doing amazing. Even Jeongyeon, who never compliments anyone, said you were the greatest dancer she'd ever seen. Also, I'll be there cheering for you the whole time."

Momo blushed at the compliments. She never tired of hearing them from Mina. "Billions is exaggerating a bit," she muttered with her head down. Mina punched her shoulder softly and they both laughed. "But, thank you. That means a lot to me."

Momo looked to the side to see Mina already staring at her. They stayed like that for what felt like ages before Mina coughed and looked away. "So, you wanna watch something while we eat?" she questioned.

"Are you sure you don't wanna finish your book? I kinda barged in on your living room time."

"No, no," Mina said, shaking her head. "I can finish it later. Let's watch something. Game of Thrones I'm assuming?"

Momo pretended to gasp, "How did you know?" Mina laughed at her and picked up the remote to turn on the television. She started an episode and they cuddled closer as the opening credits started to roll.

Halfway through the show they had started feeding each other the ice cream. Mina used the excuse that her arms hurt and she couldn't bother to lift the spoon. Momo started feeding her without question. She would do absolutely anything Mina asked of her. Mina returned the favor without Momo having to ask. They happily fed each other and sat through multiple episodes. As it was Friday, they had no classes tomorrow and didn't have to worry about waking up early.

Momo was entranced by a battle scene when she heard light snoring against her shoulder. She looked down and saw Mina sleeping against her, drooling slightly on her sweater. Momo smiled down at her. Moments like these made her feel like they were really together. Deep down, Momo knew that Mina liked her back. She thinks they're just both too afraid to take the next step. If it doesn't work out, then what happens next? Momo can't imagine a life without Mina. She'd rather not risk them breaking up and drifting apart.

With a sigh, Momo gently rolled Mina's head off her shoulder and onto the cushions. She got up and turned off the tv and put the rest of the ice cream in the freezer. She walked back to couch and gathered Mina up in her arms. Automatically, Mina nuzzled her head under Momo's and she resisted the urge to just let Mina continue sleeping in her arms right there in the middle of the living room.

Reluctantly, she walked Mina over to her bedroom. They had separate rooms across the hall from each other, but they usually ended up sleeping in the same bed whether it be Momo's or Mina's. Momo gently pushed open the door to Mina's room and walked her over to her bed, lightly placing her under the covers. Mina rolled over and started hugging a pillow in her sleep. Momo laughed softly and stared down at the girl that held her heart in her hands. Quietly, Momo leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Mina's forehead. Mina sighed contently as she slept. Momo let herself stare a little longer before whispering goodnight and leaving the room.

Momo wished she could always share a bed with her. Kiss her breathless. Go on dates. Spend the rest of her life with the girl she loves more than anyone or anything. Maybe someday. When neither of them are afraid anymore. For now, Momo won't worry too much about it. She loves Mina and Mina loves her. It's simple. And for now, that's more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> K was that bad?? ashdjksadh Sorry if I didn't mention all of the members, I just kinda wrote whoever came to mind and there weren't a ton of parts mentioning them. The storyline is kinda a mess and makes no sense, but it's Something. Please comment any advice or compliments, i will love you forever <3


End file.
